Warbird
Warbird – helikopter występujący w grze Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Opis Kampania W misji "Atlas" widzimy lecącego Warbirda tuż po wyjeździe z bazy po symulacji, a także kilka stojących w bazie. Potem w misji "Ruch", na początku misji, przed wejściem atakiem na budynek z zakładnikami. W misji "Rozszczepienie" razem z innymi oddziałami lecimy nimi, a na końcu tej misji odlatujemy. Również transportuje on wieżyczki MD. W misji "Pokłosie" lądujemy nim na samym początku. W misji "Laboratorium" atakuje nas i możemy go zniszczyć przy pomocy czołgu T-740. W misji "Utopia", gdzie latają nad kanałem, w którym płyniemy, a inny w nas strzela. Na końcu tej misji na dachu budynku transportuje on wrogów. W misji "Katastrofa", tuż przed wepchnięciem ładunku do naszego pojazdu możemy zobaczyć w oddali Warbirdy transportujące czołgi, a także desantujące żołnierzy. Potem w misji "Armada", gdzie transportuje wrogich i naszych żołnierzy. Możemy go zniszczyć przy pomocy Railguna. W misji Przyspieszenie transportują one wrogów. Możemy dostać się na ich pokład i zabić pilotów z załogą przy pomocy kotwiczki. W misji "Schwytany" uciekamy nim, lecz po chwili zostajemy zestrzeleni. Multiplayer Kiedy zostaje wezwany gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad jego uzbrojeniem (działkami i rakietami). Działa podobnie do samolotu VTOL z Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Jednak inni gracze mogą nam pomóc w kontrolowaniu go tzn. mogą oni używać innej broni (tzn. jeśli my używamy rakiet to drugi gracz będzie używał działka). Żeby zabić wroga wystarczy około 5 strzałów. Niestety działko może się przegrzewać więc trzeba wtedy poczekać, aż znowu będziemy mogli z niego strzelać. Helikopter używa flar aby powstrzymać wrogie rakiety. Może on zmylić wszystkie 4 pociski z M7 Stinger za jednym razem. Posiada dwa sloty na flary więc wystarczy dwa razy strzelić aby go zniszczyć. Flary jednak nie zatrzymają rakiet MAHEM i MAAWS, gdyż ta pierwsza działa jak RPG i nie namierza celu, a druga posiada laser, którym gracz nakierowuje rakietę na cel. Gracz może sam go kontrolować, lecz może to być trudne dlatego jest możliwość dodania modułów, które zmieniają właściwości drona jednak każdy z nich kosztuje konkretną ilość punktów co zwiększa liczbę punktów potrzebną do zdobycia tej serii punktów: Egzo Przetrwanie Warbird pojawia się w tym trybie, jako przeciwnik, którego gracz musi pokonać na konkretnych flach, a także jako seria punktów ze zrzutów. Wrogie Warbirdy pierwszy raz widzimy w rundzie 11, a potem w 15 i kilka kolejnych fal po nich. Na początku używa przeciwko graczowi tylko karabinu maszynowego, jednak później kiedy mapa zostanie odwrócona używa też rakiet. Jest bardzo ciężko opancerzony więc najlepiej używać przeciwko niemu wyrzutni rakiet. Jest on zawsze widoczny na mapie więc gracz nie musi używać BSP, aby go znaleźć. Warbird jako seria punktów jest bardzo efektowny przeciwko wrogim AST jednak jeśli nie ma odpowiedniego modułu, musi być kontrolowany przez gracza, przez co ten jest narażony na atak ze strony wroga. Moduły * Rakiety (Runda 7, 3 punkty ulepszeń) - dodaje rakiety jako broń alternatywną. * Skrzydłowy Warbirda (Runda 12, 3 punkty ulepszeń) - pozwala drugiemu graczowi na używanie kolejnego działka. * Agresor (Runda 17, 3 punkty ulepszeń) - Sztuczka inteligencja steruje Warbirdem i sama wyszukuje wrogów. * Obrońca Runda 25, 3 punkty ulepszeń) - Sztuczna inteligencja steruje Warbirdem i zostaje blisko gracza atakując wrogów. Egzo Zombie W cutscence trybu Egzo Zombie na mapie Outbreak, Oz, Kahn, Lilith i Decker próbują dostać się do Warbirda, jednak ten zostaje zniszczony i są oni zmuszeni wezwać kolejnego. Po ukończeniu Easter Egga na tej mapie dostajemy osiągnięcie Stary, koniec gry!. Wtedy Warbird przylatuje po drużynę, jednak zostaje zniszczony przez zrzut, zostawiając drużynę uwięzioną w bazie. W cutscence na mapie Infection widzimy Warbirda zabijającego zombie, które atakują głównych bohaterów. Regularnie na tej mapie Warbird będzie zabierał ludzi uratowanych przez głównych bohaterów. Galeria Warbird_HUD_AW.png Kategoria:Serie punktów w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Samoloty w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare